Instincts Primaires
by le D.A.C.I club
Summary: Voldemort est de retour et des jeunes filles disparaissent misterieusement. Alors qu'à Poudlard un groupe de nouveaux arrive, deux princes jusqu'à présent ennemis tentent ensemble de faire revenir la paix. (HPDM, HGGW).1ere fic soyez un ptit peu indulgent
1. prologue

Prologue

Cette fic est un pur produit de l'imagination de ses auteurs et toute ressemblance avec une personne ou un lieu réel sera purement fortuite.

La plupart des personnages et des lieux appartiennent à J.K Rowling (notre dieu vénéré), et les autres sont la propriété exclusive de notre connerie.

L'histoire se passe en sixième année, et elle est la suite directe du cinquième volume de « Harry Potter »

Les quatre auteurs vous remercie d'avance, Ô Lecteur, d'avoir daigne, dans votre miséricordieuse bonté, prendre la peine, Ô combien inutile, de lire notre fic minable (ou au moins le prologue).

Le récit débute pendant les vacances d'été. Sirius est donc porte disparu, Harry entre dans une crise de déprime aigue et Voldemort (le seul, l'unique) est de retour.

Les mangemorts captures a la fin de l'année scolaire précédente ont été (en parti) relâchés sur parole (et surtout sur la taille de leur portefeuille). Ces mangemorts, dont Malfoy père, sont donc libre. De plus, ce dernier, après avoir jure vouloir change de camps a été place sous la protection de Dumbledore.

**_ATTENTION : _**

Cette fic est gore et si elle est classe R c'est pas pour rien. Elle est donc déconseillée aux :

Ames sensible, personnes chaste et prudes, homophobes, nécrophobes, sexophobes, sexistes, machistes, arachnophobes, partisans de la lutte contre l'inceste, le détournement de mineur, le viol, le meurtre, les sadomaso, et les fics débiles.

Déconseillée également aux mineurs, poissons japonais, canarie unijambiste, boite de purée en flocon et prof d'anglais….

Nous vous prévenons également que toute lettre (non élogieuse) adressée au auteurs sera facturée et jetée a la poubelle (je plaisante, je plaisante) !

Merci d'avoir tenu jusque la et bonne lecture

(Espérons)


	2. chapitre 1

**disclaimer :** la plupart des personnages et des lieux appartienent à JK Rowling, et les autres sont la proprieté exclusive de notre connerie (vous reverez ca à chaque chapitre mdrr!)  


**RAR :**

**Miceliandre: **nous te remercions tu es la premiere review du daci club (quel honneur). Ta review a ete ecrite a meme "le mur de la chambre de Dante" amuses toi bien a lire ce premier chapitre et n'hesite pas a nous faire part de tes remarques. bisoux!

**Haryherron :** Ô reviewieuse si tu as survecu au prologue c'est que tu as l'age requis donc tu peux parfaitement lire la suite (ms evite de manger avant ton ordinateur ne te le pardonnerais pas) en tout cas a tes risques et perils et au prochain chapitre. kiss  


**Instincts primaires**

Chap1: le voleur de boites à lolo

Sirius Sirius

Harry se réveilla tout en sueur et poussa un cri strident qui aurait fais fuir un Loup garou. Il regardait partout il ne savait pas vraiment où il était puis il se rappela en voyant une ombre au-dessus de lui qu'il était au terrier.

Harry, ça va ? demanda ron inquiet. Tu as encore fais un cauchemar. C'est bon tout va bien. Je suis la maintenant.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit en grand et il vit entrer Mrs Weasley une bougie à la main l'air affolé suivie de près par Mr weasley Fred George Hermione Ginny qui se ruèrent tous près du lit de Harry.

Harry, mon chéri, tout va bien ? (J'ai vraiment besoin de mettre qui parle)

Harry acquiesça juste d'un signe de tête et expliqua qu'il avait juste fait un petit cauchemar (petit tu parles). Tout le monde repartit se coucher. Avant de partir Hermione serra Harry dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front en le rassurant. Ce qu'elle est mère poule celle la depuis le début des vacances, pensa Harry. (Loll)

Pendant ce temps on ne sait trop où.

Queudver! Hurla une voix rauque

oui maître, répondit celui ci

tu vas aller me chercher d'autre filles pour mon harem (HAREM?) mais pas n'importe lesquelles je veux la ptit granger et la weasley elles sont tjs ensemble c'est deux salopes. (Sympa)

bien maître. J'y vais de suite.

Et après s'être légèrement incliné (tu par les il s'est prosterné comme un fou) il transplana.

Arrivé au terrier, queudver se cacha et attendit qu'il y ait moins de monde dans la maison. Bizarrement quelques minutes plus tard on vit sortir Fred Georges Harry et ron, balais a la main, pour allez jouer au quidditch (pensa-t-il); Mr W. qui partait au travail et Mrs W. qui allait faire quelques emplettes et jouer au Lotto sorcier pour tenter de gagner

1.000.000 & (le nouveau signe pour galions). Queudver entra donc dans la maison et se dirigea vers la chambre des deux filles. Arrivé sur le pallier il entendit une des filles crier :

AHHHHHHH! GINNY COMME CA !

t'aime ça hein ma salope

oui grave mais please enfonce le plus loin

à tes ordres.

Puis il entendit un autre cri encore plus jouissif que le premier

Queudver s'approcha de la chambre des filles et regarda par le trou de la serrure (attention si il y a des jeunes qui lisent cette fic ne faites jamais ça avec votre grande soeur ou votre grand frère) et il vit les deux filles dans des positions plutôt explicite ( attention ce petit simley qu'on utilisera tout au long de la fic veut dire qu'il va y avoir une scène plutôt corsée (sexe violence sadomasochisme viol zoophilie et qui c peut être nécrophilie on a pas encore décidé), merci d'en tenir compte.)

Il se déplace un peu vers la droite pour apercevoir (petit pervers) Hermione allongée sur le lit, les jambes écartées, tenant les cheveux de Ginny qui elle se tenait debout et enfonçait à mouvement régulier un concombre dans le vagin de Hermione. Il entendait à tour de rôle les filles hurler tantôt pour le concombre tantôt pour la douleur qu'infligeait Herm en tirant les cheveux de Ginny. Queudver sentait sa virilité durcir violemment dans son pantalon ; il défit le bouton de son pantalon pour se soulager mais rien à faire il baissa juste son boxer pour laisser sortir son objet du désir (ptin les rimes que je fais). Il regardait tjs les deux filles qui l'excitait à mort (et oui le fantasme de l'homme regarder deux lesbiennes en pleine action) surtout quand il aperçu herm prendre le gode à clous pour pénétrer le cul de Ginny qui hurla (alors la je peux pas vous dire si c douleur ou plaisir ou les deux peut être.)

j'en peux plus. Dit tout bas queudver en attrapant son membre tendu.

Pendant que les filles faisaient les cents galipettes dans leur chambre Queudver réfléchissait à comment les emmener (et surtt comment les prendre).

Finalement 2minutes plus tard il se dit que de toute façon elles pourraient rien faire sans leurs baguettes car il les avait vues posées sur le bureau (observateur ce petit). Il entra donc dans la chambre.

A la vue de celui ci les 2 filles crièrent et Hermione hurla:

queudver, que faites vous là?

mais je viens pour vous chercher pour le maître mes chéries.

et tu crois qu'on va se laisser faire pauvre con ? Répondit Ginny

oui. Accio baguettes ! Dit Queudver alors que les 2 baguettes lui arrivaient dans la main

espèce d'enculé ! Jurèrent les deux filles en même temps (synchro les filles).

oh mais non mes chéries c'est pas moi l'enculé c'est vous. Et comme l'a demandé le maître. Je vais m'amuser avec vous. (Hihihi)

A ce moment Q. prononça une formule et les deux filles se retrouvèrent enchaînées sur le lit (sûrement de la magie noir lol) à la merci de leur adversaire qui avait l'air assoiffé de sexe. Il commença à se déshabiller devant les demoiselles (pas très innocentes mais bon). Il s'approcha d'abord de Ginny et lui lécha la joue. On vit apparaître un regard de dégoût à cette action. Puis il alla vers Hermione qui lui cracha un gros molard à la gueule. (ALELOUIA)

ce n'est pas digne d'une jeune demoiselle. Dit Queudver en s'essuyant la gueule

les manières de jeune fille j'en ait rien a doigter (je peux pas dire branler)

Alors Queudver sans se poser de question lui attrapa lui tête et la fit sucer son membre pendant qu'il enfonçait, sans préliminaires, 3 de ses gros doigts dégueulassés par la terre qu'il avait récolté dehors dans le vagin de Ginny. Elle allait sûrement avoir des vers après ça (mhhh bon appétit bien sûr).

Queudver jouissait et hurlait, jusqu'au moment où il éjacula son jus dégueulasse dans la bouche de herm qui voulait se retirer mais avec un mouvement adroit du poignet il bloqua sa tête et la força à tout avaler jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

alors t'as aimé poufiasse !

espèce de ptit salaud, va te faire mettre par voldemort

Ginny tressaillit à son nom et commença à avoir des rougeur a cause des gros doigt de Queudver Il les enleva enfin et se dirigea vers sa baguette.

il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. « erectus viagrato » dit il en dirigeant sa baguette vers son penis et aussitôt dit une grosse érection réapparut. Il se dirigea alors vers herm qui flippait et lui fourra sa grosse queue dans sa chatte. Il fit des mouvement très rapide de va-et-vient pour faire souffrir herm qui cria (elle aime pas ça)

alors sale pute tu as eu mon liquide dans la bouche et maintenant tu vas l'avoir dans la chatte!

Et a ce moment là il poussa un grand cri de soulagement en se revidant en Hermione

à toi maintenant, « erectus vigrato », siffla t-il après avoir prononcé une formule pour nettoyer la chatte de herm de son sperme (faut pas qu'elle tombe enceinte)

non non SVP! Supplia **G**inny, faites pas ça!

tu l'auras bien cherché !

Il lui enfonça son érection dans le vagin (il voulait le faire dans le cul pour changer mais le gode a clous l'avait trop meurtri). Il éjacula bien fort dans Ginny et la nettoya comme pour Hermione.

on y va maintenant.

Il attrapa un billet (portoloin) et ils partirent tous les trois.

Harry, ATTENTION! Gueula Fred alors qu'il lui envoyait le souafle. Regarde un peu.

désolé. Rétorqua Harry en détournant son regard de ron (DE RON !)

je crève la dalle on rentre, demanda ron

okay, répondirent les trois gars en même temps.

Apres le dîner, chacun monta ds sa chambre.

ron, je peux te parler?

bien sur Harry, qu'y a t-il?

ben… tu vois … de.. depuis la mort de Sirius je me suis … rendu compte qu'il y avait un vide dans ma vie, commença Harry.

c'est normal, mais on est la. Si tu veux quoique ce soit, tu as qu'as demander. Exprima avec enthousiasme ron.

je…je… je crois que tu.. tu comprends pas. J'ai besoin de …………. de toi, lui dit il en lui caressant la joue, j'ai besoin d'une présence masculine tu vois pour ……. Pour en fin tu vois ………………………………. l'amour.

mais je croyais que tu aimais cho et herm, lui dit-il en se levant brutalement (la main sur la joue, ça le dérange?) au fait en parlant d'herm elle est où ? On ne l'a pas vu de la journée.

Elle a demandé à ne pas être dérangée. Elle est dans la chambre avec Ginny (je sais pas vraiment ce qu'elles font pensa Harry). Mais ne change pas de sujet. Et tu sais en fait j'ai jamais vraiment aimé Cho et Herm je disais ça pour pas que tu aies des soupçons mais j'ai toujours été partagé pour ma sexualité, mais je sais maintenant.

Harry je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas gay, alors il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous.

je sais ron, bonne nuit, dit Harry en allant se coucher.

bonne nuit.

ron, je sais que après ce que je viens de te dire, tu vas peut-être refuser mais est-ce que je peux dormir avec ce soir parce que j'ai peur à cause de mes cauchemars.

Après un long moment de réflexion (30sec environ), il dit:

bien sur Harry que tu peux, viens!

Alors Harry se glissa sous la couverture du lit de ron.

merci ron.

no worries man!(ça veut dire « pas de quoi » en anglais)

Harry commença à mettre sa main sur la cuisse de ron et à remonter doucement.

heu… Harry, tu fais quoi la?

tu veux pas, dit Harry en attrapant l'entre jambe de ron et se blottissant plus contre lui.

non dit ron se levant du lit, si c'est comme ça je préfère que tu dormes dans ton lit.

désolé, dit Harry repartant les larmes aux yeux dans son lit.

() pendant ce temps on sais pas trop où (ça vous rappelle rien ça)

maître, je les ai.

bien Queudver apportes les moi.

à vos ordre maître.

Queudver reparti et on le vit revenir 1 minute plus tard avec les deux filles.

les voila maître et voila leurs baguettes, dit il en tendant les deux morceau de bois.

Voldemort haussa les sourcils à la vue de Herm dans sa tenue de petite écolière modèle en mini jupe et de Ginny bardée de lanières de cuir noir à piques. De plus, leurs vêtements (si on peut appeler ça comme ça) étaient maculés de diverses sécrétions blanchâtres (No Comment !)

bien, bien, déshabilliez-vous ! Qu'on s'amuse un peu, demanda voldi (ça me saoul d'écrire son nom)

hermi, je crois qu'on devrait faire ce qu'il demande, dit Ginny voyant Hermione lui jeter un regard noir.

tu as raison, ma jeune fille, dit voldi, continue comme ça et tu peux te considérer la reine dans 2 semaines.

la reine de quoi? Demanda Hermione septique.

mais de mon harem bien sur.

(……..)

ptin, herm, on est les putes de Voldemort (tient elle a plus peur de dire son nom)

et oui mes chéries maintenant à poil.

Les filles se déshabillèrent devant voldemort qui les examina sous toutes les coutures, regardant bien leurs atouts, soignant, au grand désespoir de Ginny, les blessures que lui avait fais le gode à clous et …

qu'est ce que c'est que ça? S'exclama Voldemort en regardant le vagin de Ginny (t'as pas tout nettoyé Queudver? Dommaaaaaaage !)

ben c'est les doigt de Queudver répondit tout bêtement Ginny

Queudver?

ben oui, elle n'aurait pas ça si tu ne lui avais pas demandé de nous violer. (c kan même space de dire ça sur ce ton ms bon on est on est les auteurs on fait ce qu'on veut ahahha )

il a fait QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?QUEUDEVER!

oui maître, répondit celui ci quand il arriva.

(Crechendo)-tu as **touché** A MA **MARCHANDISE**. (Fin du crescendo) (Respire Voldi respire)

ms non, maître, je n'ai rien fais je vous jure.

endoloris!

On entendit un hurlement et on vit apparaître un sourire satisfait sur le visage des deux filles (bitch).

Alors voldemort s'approcha de Queudver lui enleva d'un coup de baguette son pantalon et son caleçon. Il attrapa un long couteau (ou une machette rouillée et émoussée plutôt) et tapa à plusieurs reprise sur les atouts de Queudver (il avait du mal à couper avec la machette émoussée) il tapa 6 fois pour couper le penis qu'il envoya par dessus son épaule. Il ne s'inquiéta pas du bout de chair retombé dans un coin de la pièce car il savait que son serpent, Nagini, aimait bien les petites gâteries. Il du planter la pointe de la machette sur tout le pour tour des couilles pour les défaire de leur possesseur (c'est bien dit non).on entendais Q. hurler mais avec un cri plus aigu cette fois alors pour le faire taire voldemort pris les couilles qui traînaient sur le sol et les lui fourra ds la bouche puis, avec un pelle chauffée à blanc que l'une des deux filles lui tendit ( on c pas ou elle l'on eu) il cautérisa la plaie (pas pour que Queudver est moins mal mais il voulait pas salir la moquette). Une atroce odeur de chair brûlée se répandit alors dans la pièce.

Queudver, dit voldemort, je te baptise eunuque de mon harem.

Puis il s'approcha des filles avec une certaine envie.

Le lendemain matin, surprise de ne pas avoir vu Hermione et ginni, montèrent a l'étage, ouvrir la porte de la chambre et se figèrent net a la vu de l'intérieur de la chambre.

Fin du premier chapitre. Je suis sadique hein lollllll

Allez au prochain chapitre

Review please!

homme castré qui gardait les harems et qui n'éprouvait plus aucun désir (il aurait pu prendre du bromure (cherche bromure dans le dico).


End file.
